lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy League Of Heroes Episode 1: Am I A Super Hero? Rated PG
'This is the first episode of Lalaloopsy League of Heroes! ' Ace is found working in his workshop, working with Scientist Dot, Dee Dee (Dyna), and Petal. Ace: I'm making this Black Energy to revenge aganist all of the people who made fun of me. They always say 'Ace can't do it.' and 'Why is Ace working on his invention? Everybody knows it's going to fail.'. Well, I'm going to prove them wrong. Ace accidently spills the Dark Energy on his shirt, and is mighty surpised that he did that. Ace: W-w-what! Oh no! I spilled it! Suddenly, a mysterious being comes to Ace, invisible to the others, but visible to him. Dark Being: Now your wish will come true! You will be able to transform into an evil mechanic guy and make everybody evil! I have made your heart black so you will think evil thoughts and hatred. Say 'Evil Mechanic Guy, Transform' to transform. I will be waiting. Ace blinks for a while and then feels hatred in his heart. Ace: EVIL MECHANIC GUY, TRANSFORM! So now I am a villain now for my new invention! I shall turn everybody evil so they will be my slaves... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Scientist Dot: Oh No! The black energy has landed on Ace! Now what will I do? Oops! Scientist Dot accidently drops the contanier of White Energy on Dee Dee & Petal. Scientist Dot: Uh Oh... Dee Dee stops doing whatever she was doing and feels a sudden urge to shout something. Dee Dee: DYNA MIGHT, TRANSFORM! Dee Dee looks at herself and finds out that she is wearing a sparkley-orange shirt with a pink belt with a yellow button attached to it. She turns around and finds that she's wearing a green cape. She also has goggles Dyna Might: What happened? Just then, Petal says almost the same thing. Petal: GREEN MACHINE, TRANSFORM! Blanket Featherbed was walking by and saw Dee Dee as Dyna Might and Petal as the Green Machine. Blanket Featherbed: Hey look everyone, it's two superheroes! Dyna Might: I am a superhero? I AM A SUPERHERO! Petal: I'm a superhero too! Yay! Evil Mechanic Guy: MWAHAHAHAHA! You, little girl, are my first test to pour the Dark Energy in! You will be my slave! Blanket: Ahhhh! Noooo! Blanket tries to run away, but Evil Mechanic Guy catches up to her and picks her up. Dyna: PUT BLANKET DOWN RIGHT NOW! Evil Mechanic Guy: NEVER! Blanket starts crying and Petal runs up to her, comforting her. Blanket: I thought Ace was a nice guy! Whaaah! Evil Mechanic Guy: Well, I'm not! Now, I will pour the dark energy in you- Dyna Might: ENERGY BALL,DYNA KICK! Evil Mechanic Guy: AHHHH! Petal: CLEAN, BAG, AND THROW! GO AWAY TRASH! Evil Mechanic Guy is lying on the floor, not injured, but dazed and is covered by a trash bag. Dyna Might & Petal transforms back to their regular self and carries Blanket back to her home. Meanwhile, Evil Mechanic Guy turns back into Ace and wakes up. Ace: WHAT! SHE GOT AWAY! I WILL DESTROY YOU DYNA MIGHT AND YOU WILL PAY! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! (More comes in episode two) Category:Lalaloopsy League of Heroes Category:Completed League of Heros